New Outfits
by JamiesJustWeird
Summary: The main crews of Dance Central change their crew and/or street outfits because of either being ripped, faded or holey.


Just some short paragraphs on all the character's new crew and/or street outfits (including DCI and D-Coy excluding Glitteratti) All names in bold show their POV and is in alphabetical order.

**Angel**

I decided to change my outfits because they began to worn out and rip. So I went to get me some new clothes for my Crew and Street outfits. I saw some perfect clothes to go with my Crew style. I got a plain blue buttoned t-shirt, rolled up blue denim shorts, white and blue sneakers, a sparkling silver watch and a new fedora to suit my new look. I looked better than my original but I kept them anyway. My street out was different. I got some white jeans, black converses, a yellow jacket and a plain white shirt to show my abs off. I knew the girls love my abs. But I kept it to myself. I looked at myself in a store window and I looked sexy and hot. I loved my new outfit. I smiled before I left to go back home. I was so tired.

**Aubrey**

My outfits began to get dirty and holey at the back of them and I was furious. So I left to go to the mall to get me some more clothes and maybe give my hair a new style. I went into the clothing store to look for some new clothes. I saw some perfect outfits so I tried them out. My crew outfit was a sparkly blue strapless mini-dress with white mini-shorts, black boots and some new earrings. My new street outfit was some orange glasses, a white buttoned shirt, black skinny jeans and white sneakers. I squealed with happiness with my new outfits. I loved them. I paid for the new outfits before I went to the hair salon to get a new hairstyle. About half an hour later, I had the type of curly hair that celebrities had with some blue highlights in my hair to show Lu$h crew a new meaning.. I smiled before I left the mall.

**Bodie**

I went to the clothing store because I wanted to get me some new threads and a new style in a twist. I saw some clothing I thought looked awesome. I realised that I felt brand new with these new threads. My new crew outfit was a red and white checkered shirt with some black shorts and new basketball shoes. I then decided to put on a necklace to give riptide a bigger meaning. I had to change my street outfit because Emilia had a temper with Aubrey and occidentally ripped my shirt and shorts. I just got a new orange plain shirt and some denim short similar to my original street outfit but these were darker. I thought carefully before buying them. I bought all my new clothes before leaving. I was pleased with my new look.

**Dare**

Me and MacCoy don't have an actual crew look so I left my dance partner in bed before I got up to leave for the mall. I though of the idea of having both pink and yellow in our look so I bought some perfect clothes for D-Coy's new outfits. My crew outfit is some yellow glasses, pink buttoned shirt, ripped blue denim shorts and green shoes. My street outfit was a single-strapped shirt with some white mini denim shorts and some boots to add to my look. I smiled as I paid the cashier before leaving the clothing to grab me something to eat. I didn't have a chance to eat all day.

**Emilia**

Bodie was on lifeguard duty as I was on my half hour break. I thought about getting some new clothes for my outfits. I didn't like my clothes anymore because it was filled with sweat and I didn't like it at all. So I told B I was coming back. So I went to the mall to get me some new clothes. Mt Crew outfit was a red-velvet jacket with a white tee, white shorts and new shoes. My street outfit was a new white singlet with new sneakers and blue jeans. I hate shopping so much but it felt great. I paid before heading back to the beach. I was going to look forward to my next dance off.

**Glitch**

Mo told me to get out of the house because of me being on the new Xbox One too often. It felt great but My brown tracksuit I was wearing; its colour was fading and it didn't look good. So I went back inside to get my wallet and left for the clothing store to see what I could find that I love. I saw a perfect outfit I thought of before getting the items of clothing before going into the changing room. My new street outfit was some brown chinos with a white shirt and a brown jersey. I went to the shoe shop to get me some new converses. I loved my new outfit. I went back home after paying with a smile on my face.

**Lil T**

My sister gave me enough money for me to get a new outfit and that's what I did. My current crew outfit began to fade and rip. I never liked faded colours because it made the outfit looked bland. I went into the clothing store to get a new outfit. My new crew outfit was a new green hat with Lil T on it, new black tights, a new green jacket and a white and green striped shirt. I was happy before I paid the items and went looking for my older sister and saw her hugging Mo and Glitch. We are pretty tight with the two boys from Hi-Def. I went down to have a catch up with them.

**Lima**

Rasa told me to have a quick break for a quick hour because he noticed how stressed I have been lately. It's because I haven't been sleeping because of my current outfit. It was annoying. So I agreed to have a break and went to the clothing store to change my outfits. I had a new DCI outfit and it was a black bracelet with a black top, purple shirt and some new black jeans. I decided to have a new street outfit since Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, Lu$h and Riptide did. My street outfit was a plain bacl shirt with a purple zipped-jacket, black denim shorts and some high heels. It's been awhile since I wore high heels. I paid and left for DCI headquarters to see Rasa's reaction.

**MacCoy**

Dare mentioned a point about us being the only crew without a crew outfit and she was right. I went to go to the clothing store that Angel usually bought all his clothes at and man! There's some clothes that I loved. I decided to choose some pink goggles with a yellow and green pictured shirt and some blue jeans. I added on a street outfit which was a blue plain shirt with blue glasses and black shorts. I looked like a sexy Russian before I paid the items and left the place. I decided to thank the Latino later.

**Mo**

I noticed that Glitch was getting sick of my crew and street outfit because it never exposed my eyes. It's not like I don't like people looking at my eyes or anything, it's just I don't the sunlight going directly into my eyes. So I left to go to a clothing store to buy some more clothes. I actually like my new outfits. My new crew outfit was a blue jacket with new white jeans, a V-Neck shirt similar to the prodigy's and new green sneakers. My new street outfit is a simple yellow faded shirt with a grey jersey, blue jeans and some fancy shoes. My outfits looked so formal. In the meantime, I was going to thank Glitch for encouraging me to change my outfits.

**Rasa**

I went to the clothing store to think about changing my DCI outfit and have a street outfit like all the other crews. I noticed that there was some pieces of clothing that could help me out. My DCI outfit was so different to my new outfit. The new outfit was black denim shorts with a black shirt, a purple buttoned shirt, a black bow tie and some new shoes. My street outfit was something I first tried out. The outfit was white shorts with grey sneakers, a black plain shirt and a new belt I wanted for ages. The price was actually decent and I loved it. I paid the clothing and left to show Lima.

**Taye**

After my sister came back from her shopping, I was surprised about her new crew outfit, even the boys loved it. So I told her that I was going to change my street outfit at the clothing store. I had to admit but my current street outfit was beginning to rip everywhere and my shirt had been bleached because of T not noticing my shirt in the whites. So I saw some items of clothing that I thought that it will work perfectly. My new street outfit was some new white jeans with a green and white tank top, a new bracelet and white shoes. I looked amazing and knew that it was perfect for my new outfit. I paid before catching up with my sister and Hi-Def boys.


End file.
